Lovesick
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Todos hacemos locuras por amor pero Ichigo se pasa de la ralla. Nadie decide a quien amar uno solo sigue a su corazón sin importarle la edad. One-Shot.


**Lovesick **

―¿Otra vez Ichigo?―Exclamo Rukia viéndole con enojo y sin asombro alguno, ya que el pelinaranja se pasaba todos los días allí.―Acaso ¿no hay un día en que no te metas en líos?

El pelinaranja ladeó la cabeza con una mueca algo adolorido ya que tenia el labio partido lleno de sangre y uno que otro moretón en el rostro.

―Es mi cabello...creo que a no a muchas personas les agrada.―Dijo Ichigo victimizándose mientras veía como la morena abría el botiquín de primeros auxilios.―

―No le veo lo malo.―Dijo Rukia mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín unas vendas.―Es bonito.

―¿Así que te gusta mi cabello?―Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja interesado.―

La morena le miro algo avergonzada por lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

―Solo dije que es b-bonito...―Dijo titubeante con la cabeza gacha intentando desviar la mirada penetrante del pelinaranja.―No es como si fuera la gran cosa.―Exclamo algo molesta mientras untaba algo de alcohol en un algodón.―

Ichigo al verla tan nerviosa sin poder evitarlo sonrió de costado para luego soltar un gruñido al recordar que lo tenia lastimado.

―Quédate quieto.―Ordeno Rukia para luego acercar a su rostro el algodón con el alcohol.―Esto dolerá un poco.―Comento mientras procedía con cuidado entre su labio para luego ver como este hacia una mueca de dolor pero sin intención de chillar.―Si quieres puedes chillar Ichigo, se que te duele.

Ichigo con los ojos cerrados negó con la cabeza.―No, por que solo los niños chillan y yo soy un hombre.

La morena sonrió con maldad para luego apretar un poco en la zona y ver como este comenzaba a chillar de dolor.

―Claro todo un hombre, sigues siendo un niño.

―Maldita enana, lo has hecho apropósito.―Le acuso Ichigo con enojo mientras le arrebataba el algodón y se lo pasaba el mismo.―

―Lo siento ¿te dolió?―Pregunto con sarcasmo a lo que el pelinaranja le miro con el ceño fruncido.―Ya, esta bien deja que te curo.

Rukia saco del botiquín unas curitas con emblema de Chappy en ellas y con cuidado se la coloco en la frente.

―De cerca parecen azules.

Rukia le miro confundida.

―Hablo de tus ojos.―Dijo Ichigo viéndole fijamente.―De lejos parecen violetas pero de cerca tienen una mezcla de azul profundo.―Rukia al oírle se sonrojo levemente.―Apuesto a que el tan bien lo a notado.

Rukia bajo la mirada y tomo el botiquín entre sus manos y comenzó a guardar los elementos en silencio sintiendo la mirada del pelinaranja en ella.

―Ichigo ¿podrías dejar de hacer esto?

―¿Hacer que?

―Dejar de venir a la enfermería.―Pidió levantando la mirada para verle.―

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.―Eso seria problemático ¿quien me curaría?

―Entonces deja de meterte en líos.―Exclamo algo molesta.―Aveces no se que es lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

―Una enana gruñona es lo que pasa por mi cabeza.―Dijo con una sonrisa de costado algo adolorido.―

―Ichigo ya eres grande, así que compórtate como tal.―Exclamo molesta.―

―¿A hora soy grande?―Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.―Si soy grande entonces ¿Sal conmigo?

Rukia ladeó la cabeza.―No Ichigo, deja de insistir esto ya se te pasara.―Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras colocaba el botiquín en el armario para luego sentir como unas manos la agarraban de la cintura y la daban vuelta sorprendiéndola.

Ichigo la había tomado de la cintura y la había puesto muy cerca de su pecho haciendo que sintiera lo rápido que latía su corazón.

―¿Enserio crees que se me pasara?.―Pregunto serio viéndole a los ojos sin soltarla.―

―D-deberías de buscarte una de tu edad.―Dijo nerviosa por su cercanía, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho intentando apartarse.―

―No puedo, por que tengo a una enana molesta en mi mente.―Serio sin soltarla.―Y aunque quiera sacarte de mi mente no lo lograría.―Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro lentamente.―Así que...―Decía con lentitud mientras que la morena veía como sus labios de apoco se acercaban a los suyos para luego cerrar los ojos.―No me digas que me valla.―Dijo en un susurro desviando sus labios hacia su oído.―

Ichigo soltó a la morena y se alejo dando unos pasos hacia la salida viendo como la morena abría los ojos algo confundida, ya que creía que la besaría.

―¡ICHIGO! ―Grito con todos los colores subiendosele al rostro.―

El pelinaranja sonrió de costado.―Tienes razón Rukia, soy un niño ¿debería comportarme como tal?―Pregunto haciéndose el confundido para luego ver como la morena tomaba unas pinzas e intentaba lanzárselas.―Nos vemos mañana Kuchiki-san.―Dijo en burla con una sonrisa arrogante para luego cerrar rápido la puerta escuchando como las pinzas chocaban con la puerta de madera.―

Ichigo camino con una sonrisa de costado, sabiendo que a pesar de todo poco a poco lo estaba logrando el único problema era

¿A quien molestaría mañana para que le golpearan?


End file.
